Alliance Conquest
Alliance Conquest Mode Alliance Conquest mode has been added. Three Alliances will compete to rule territory within Wakanda. Alliances which are level 15 or higher can enter Alliance Conquest Mode, and leaders are the ones who will choose whether an alliance competes or not. There is no extra charge to participate in the alliance occupation! There is a short application period. After that, 3 alliances will be paired together to fight in Alliance Conquest mode. How to play Alliance Conquest mode Alliance Conquest is divided into 2 phases. The Battle Phase is where you can attack other territories, defeat enemy troops and mark your area! The second phase is the Prep phase. Here you can switch characters which are defending areas. 1. Selecting Targets Once the conquest mode begins, 3 alliances will be randomly placed in their starting areas. Members of the alliance can attack areas next to the zone that their alliance owns. Once they defeat the defending troops, they will occupy that area. When is the battle phase? Is it the same time every day? 2. The Battle Phase Battles in Alliance Conquest mode are AI vs AI. The battles will play similar to Alliance tournament. Once a hero has been used, it can’t be used again until the next Alliance Conquest reset (when is AC reset? Same as daily reset?). After an area has been conquered, the units that you attack with will become the defense team of that area. 3. Sealing an area Once an alliance has successfully conquered an area for a period of time, they will seal that area. Whilst the area is being sealed, other alliances can attack and try to cancel the sealing process (Can two alliances try to cancel the sealing process? If so is a majority of wins sufficient for an alliance to be the "current sealers"?). If the area has been successfully sealed, then that area cannot be attacked (cannot be attacked ever or just for that attack phase?. The more times an area has been occupied by different alliances, the longer it will take before the area is sealed. 4. Special Abilities The Alliance Leader can also purchase special abilities to help the tides of battle be favorable for them. These special abilities can be purchased for Alliance Points. (Has anybody tried these? Are they worth the cost?) 5. Prep Phase; Changing defensive teams and collecting rewards Defensive troops can be changed during the Prep phase. Changing the defending team will cost a small amount of resources (30 crystals per team correct?). In the Prep phase, you can also restore your defeated heroes (for 20 alliance tokens correct? But won't they be restored at the next AC reset anyways?). Restoring a character will allow that character to be used in battle again. During the Prep phase, you can receive rewards depending on how many areas your alliance have conquered. Alliance Conquest results and rewards After the Alliance conquest Mode concludes, each alliance is ranked according to their score, and the rewards are paid differently according to their rank. Compensation will be provided differently according to the rankings. = Category:Avengers: Infinity Category:Marvel Category:Game Modes